TheCartoonGirl132
TheCartoonGirl132 is a user on Facebook. She also has a Google+, but she doesn't really use it because Google+ sucks. She was formerly ChibiGirl108, but she soon realized not to pretend to be someone she's not. So she changed and learned to be herself. She is a bureaucrat and the former founder on the Make Anything Wikia (this wiki). She's currently going back to school. i cri every time :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( She USED to be a skrub, but she still is at least a bit cringeworthy. She uses emojis now for Gods sake. But at least she doesn't overuse them like this: ������������������ She still likes shipping, but not as much as before since it lead her to certain problems. *cough*Heathan*cough* She still likes yaoi, though instead of Style, she likes Clydecoln (or Linclyde). Please don't kill me Loudcest and Ronniecoln fans. ✋��✋ Her drawings have improved. A lot. But right now there isn't really anything to show you, so here's a collection of random images from her phone (go to the last heading). Maybe one of them could be her drawings. I don't know. Obsessions List (no particular order) If this page hasnt been edited in a while, then this might be outdated. *The Loud House *Good Girl Bad Girl *Monkey Rag *Spongebob Squarepants *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Certain Olympics mascots (idfk) **Vinicius and Tom **Neve and Gliz (i know im 10 years late but they're fucking adorable) **The Fuwa (same reason) Shipping List (no particular order) If this page hasnt been edited in a while, then this might be outdated. *Linclyde/Clydecoln (Lincoln x Clyde) (The Loud House) (Yaoi) *Spitzi (Mitzi x Spanko) (Monkey Rag) (Het) *Jenny x Sheldon (cant think of a ship name) (MLAATR) (Het) *Jenny x Brad (cant think of a ship name) (MLAATR) (Het) *Neve x Gliz (cant think of a ship name) (Olympics Mascots) (Het) (why am i doing this) *Vinicius x Tom (cant think of a ship name) (Olympics Mascots) (Yaoi) (seriously why) And maybe some others... Other Accounts Not all of the accounts are shown since i dont really use them. *Wikia: User:TheCartoonGirl132 *Facebook: It's on her Wikia profile *Her dog's Facebook page (don't ask): fb.me/kaiserchihuahua *DeviantArt: thecartoongirl132.deviantart.com The Gallery of Healthy Randomness Ggbg02.jpg|GOOD GIRL, Ggbg03.jpg|BAD GIRL, WHAT'S IT GONNA BE! Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 12.52.50 AM.png|They can be clean-cut... Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 12.54.27 AM.png|...or they can be rebels! Ggbg01s.jpg|The best flash animation known to man MonkeyRagPoster v03 web.jpg|The best animation known to man 14ua30.gif|It'd be so nice... <3 Music-monday-loud-house-siblings-songs-4x3-2.jpg|IN THE LOUD HOUSE! IN THE LOUD HOUSE! The Loud House Making the Case 30 Lori Leni Luna Lily.jpg|ONE BOY, TEN GIRLS! WOULDN'T TRADE IT FOR THE WORLD! Screenshot 2016-07-24-14-18-02-1-1.png|HEY GUYS! IM A BACKUP DANCER! AHHH!!! *falls off stage* 3d question guy.png|WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS Screen Shot 2016-07-30 at 6.46.48 PM.png|W A K E M E U P I N S I D E Static.png|Powerpuff Yourself is so April 2016 Monkeyragcolormodels-1.jpg|Don't they look alike? My Life as a Teenage Robot ep The Return of Raggedy Android - YouTube.flv 000168467.jpg|Don't they look alike? Jenny Wakeman A.K.A. XJ-9.png|MLAATR is still cool Jenny 2.png|looky looky fanart(y) XSLogo.jpg|Another underrated cartoon that i like Censor bar thingy.png|WE HAVENT BEEN GETTING OUR DAILY ALLOWANCE OF IRON! Lenny face.png|to the caption on the left ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 275px-Vinicius_and_Tom.png|hELP IM BECOMING OLYMPIC MASCOT TRASH neve and gliz.jpg|''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' Category:Users Category:Females Category:A to Z